


Report

by pairatime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: He loves to flex and report





	Report

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my jock because it's what he does and he's ask that I write an au of our life, I'm slowly working on it but he got this for the holidays.

Flexing into the mirror the Jock smiled as he clicked the button on his phone sending the report to his Coach. Feeling his dick hardening as he saw the message go from being marked as sent to delivered to read over the course of a couple minutes and then the phone buzz as the reply came in and he read the two words his Coach said and he felt his whole body turn warm and safe and he smiled again as he reread the words.  
“Good Jock.”


End file.
